


[AlexOlympian][Powerless]Darkseid的头盔

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Powerless 同人文 [1]
Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: AlexOlympian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 贱贱地狠狠地干了这个胸大无脑的男人
Relationships: Alex/Olympian, Alex/Olympian (Powerless)
Series: Powerless 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109108





	[AlexOlympian][Powerless]Darkseid的头盔

[AlexOlympian][Powerless]Darkseid的头盔  
Darkseid's Helmet  
注：原作：《Powerless》  
cp：Alex/Olympian

Darkseid的头盔  
Olympian到Wayne安全公司拍摄广告时，结识了那里的员工，Alex。  
俩人看对了眼，搞到了一起。  
Olympian约Alex到一个比较容易被发现的公共场所干，  
如果被发现了，Olympian也就如愿出名了。  
但是Olympian却要求，让Alex戴着他的头盔叫他Darkseid，  
这是Olympian的癖好，如果不这样，他硬起不来，没法干Alex。  
没想到Alex没听他的，直接把头盔扔了，贱贱地狠狠地干了这个胸大无脑的男人。


End file.
